1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder engine capable of performing a selected cylinder operation (operation in which combustion is stopped in some cylinders).
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines of such a type are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (kokai) Nos. H7-217461, H8-114133, 2000-154740, 2001-41084, 2006-22667, 2007-15653, and 2007-162607. In an engine of such a type, the stage of vibration generation changes between full-cylinder operation and selected cylinder operation. Therefore, measures must be taken against vibration and noise.
In view of the above, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-217461, the characteristics of a mount which supports an engine are changed between full-cylinder operation and selected cylinder operation. Further, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-15653, the state of vibration generation is estimated from angular acceleration of a crankshaft of an engine, and operation of an actuator provided in an active-type damping support apparatus which supports the engine is controlled in accordance with the estimated state of vibration generation.